STARTING A NEW LIFE WITH BABYS
by BabyGee15
Summary: I was pregnant with triplets and living with my three brothers and mom and we had to run into the family i hate most on this world and wanna get to know me i dont think so. i know bad summary
1. Chapter 1

DON'T OWN TWILIGHT STEPHANIE M. DOES

STARTING A NEW LIFE WITH BABYS?

My name is Taylor Jay Meekiss and I am the second oldest out of quadruplets. Me and my three other brothers we are all born on January 1st . First there is Tristan, me, Jay, and last but not least Adain and I have a single adopted mother Julia. I' am 15 years old and 7 months pregnant with triplets.

My brothers were kind of made at me at first but then when I found out I was have three boys they got pretty happy. I have no clue why men like to have boys more then girls but oh well. I have decided to name them Frehley, Julian and Jaden Meekiss and I'm' also going to be a single mom just like mine because when I told the baby's daddy he said to get rid of them, but I could never do that.

Right now I'm laying on my bed being lazy and we are moving to forks Washington tomorrow because there is a vampire doctor that is working there that come help me when I give birth because I'm half human and half vampire. My mother thinks I might die when I give birth but I think she just over reacting a little but what. My mom is also a vampire.

Well might as well get some sleep

*** the next day***

"Come on Tay-Jay, time to get up" my annoying brother Tristan was trying to annoy me by using that stupid nickname of mine

"fuck off!" I yelled the hormonal side of me was starting to make in entrance

"Sorry!, gosh you don't have to go all hormonal on me Tay, but we need to leave to the airport in about 5 minutes"

"okay help me off this couch so I can do my hair and change fast"

**at the airport**

Me and my family were now on a plane to go to Seattle from the we would drive to forks.

when we first got to the airport even one kept looking at me and giving me dirty looks but lucky for me my brothers would say something to them like "stop fucken staring at my baby sister" or "fucken take a picture it'll last longer" and there was a few more but I'm not going to name them.

Right now I'm sitting in my first class seat , my family is rich and we had a mansion build in forks with three extra bedrooms for my boys. I'm thinking about my real parents Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen my mom said that they used to live in forks.

*** two weeks later***

I'm staring at my bright yellow walls. Im7 and a half months pregnant. Right now I'm home alone because my mom took my brother to the school to get us registered I'm not going to school till my baby's are born so right now my moms home schooling me so I don't fall behind.

"Ouch" I say out loud because there's a Sharpe pain in my lower right side of my stomach its been going like that for the last two hours and they keep coming close and closer together and I have this feeling that something bad might happen. Right when I got up off my bed it felt like I peed myself then right then and there I knew what was happening I was in labour but its to DAMN EARLY.

I picked up my cell phone and phone my mom right away "mom oh my god I think my water just broke" I said almost crying into the phone "its to early!" I yelled and sobbed into the phone

"Honey calm down I'm almost to the house get your things ready and the clothes for the boys and ill send one off your brothers up to come and help you then well get you to the hospital" my mom said trying to clam me down but I could still hear the neverousness in her voice

As I was almost done getting the boys clothes I heard the front door opened I heard Adain yell "TAYLOR!", "UP HERE" I yelled back

***at the hospital***

As Tristan wheeled me up to the front desk in a wheel chair someone behind the desk stood up and give my brother the seat off paper to my brother who then gave it to my mom to fill out then my brother went straight up to the desk and said " I need Dr. Cullen, this is an emergency my sister is only 7 months pregnant and she's going to have her baby's but it so early!" he said starting to get frustrated

"okay sir just clam down I'm sure everything's going to be fine, ill call him right now"

Oh god I thought to myself my brothers are starting to embarrass me


	2. birth and after

After Dr. Cullen got there everything started to go good, but I wouldn't dilate, so I had to have an c-section. "okay "I'm just going to cut you open now Taylor" don't need to know, I thought to myself "hey Tay, I'm going to record this" Jay said "sure go a head" I said not caring. I heard a baby scream after about 3 minutes, then the doctor saying "a boy", then "another boy" 15 second later, "and then "a girl?", and then right after that "a boy". what the hell I thought to myself, I thought I was just having three boys.

"a girl?" I think everyone just got in throw there heads. "what do you mean, she was suppose to have just three boys", "yeah", "that's weird", "I wonder how that happened". after about 5 minutes of asking the doctor the same questions over and over again, all I wanted to do was hold my babies.

"okay, Taylor, your first born was, 5/pds, and the second was 5/pds,4/oc, and the third was 4/pds, and the fourth was 5/pds." I didn't know what to say so I just shook my head yes, "umm, can I hold my first son, now?" "sure thing just a second" then next thing I know I'm holding a little blue bundle. "I'm going to name you, Drake Nadien Meekiss" I said giving him a kiss "what about this one sis?" Jay said "umm, Julian Jay Meekiss", "and that one your holding will be Jadien Jamie Meekiss" I was trying to decide on a name for my daughter, I never really thought about girl names because I thought I was having all girls, Emma, Sunny, Rose, Kim, Ashley, no I like Sunny and Rose but then again I want my mothers name too "and for my little girl, Sunny Julia Autum Meekiss", "that's beautiful my dear" my mom said

About twenty minutes after giving birth, I start feeling a little light headed, then dizzy. I didn't want to worry anyone so I didn't say anything. After a few minutes I started feeling worse, so I got up and went to the washroom, that making it worse then it already was, I made sure not to show it in my face. Once in the washroom I was standing at the sink washing my face off. I started to feel dizzy so, I was griping myself on the sink. My vision started to go fuzzy, I tried to blink it away but it made it worse.

I felt my forehead and I was burning up. My legs were giving up and I feel to the floor hitting my head on the toilet. Then everything started to go black, I tired to yell for help but nothing came out, I also tried to kick or something but arms and leg weren't moving. I figure that, this was meant to happen, believe me, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with my kids, but it looked like that wasn't going to happen. I most of layed there for about a good 15 minutes and I was fighting my hardest to stay awake but I was slipping. Finally, the blackness just took over me.


End file.
